


Electric Feel

by hyomoon



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, but he's okay i swear he's happy i wouldn't do anything to hurt my baby, chika likes yuzuru back, hyuse failing to understand what a crush is, kuga and mikumo being cute af, light/medium spoilers, mostly fluff but mikumo gets pretty dark for one paragraph, shiori straight up teasing everyone because queen, that one interaction you thought of in the shower, they're hanging out and having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyomoon/pseuds/hyomoon
Summary: It is a pleasant evening at Tamakoma Branch. Chika is telling Tamakoma Second about Yuzuru's crush on her when she, Mikumo and Shiori find out Kuga and Hyuse don't know the basics about human romantic relationships... This should be fun.
Relationships: Amatori Chika/Ema Yuzuru, Kuga Yuuma/Mikumo Osamu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever ao3 work and nothing better than starting with World Trigger, specially on the Season 2 premiere!! The story takes place around chapters 203-204 of the manga so beware of spoilers!
> 
> The title is based on the music 'Electric Feel' by MGMT, check it out if you want to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmZexg8sxyk (it's very good I recommend it)
> 
> I hope you enjoy, good reading!!!

“I think Yuzuru-kun likes me.” Chika softly breaks the silence after Tamakoma Second Squad was done discussing the instructions for the Away Mission Test. Mikumo, Kuga, Hyuse and Shiori turn their heads towards her, as if that was the least thing they expected to hear from the girl.

Shiori is the one who speaks first. “I do too! He’s all smiles when he’s around you. Do you like him back?”

“I don’t know.” Chika responds, her cheeks flushing a bright pink as she realizes her feelings. “Maybe I do.”

“Aw, Chika-chan you're so sweet!” Shiori embraces her with a hug of approval.

“Wait. I don’t get it.” Hyuse’s forehead is frowning. “They’re friends, aren’t they? Why wouldn’t she like him?”

“Oh, it’s not like that. It’s a crush-kinda like.” Mikumo says as if it was the most natural conclusion. Which sort of is when you’re from Earth and don’t spend basically your entire life training for combat. But Hyuse is still confused. And so is Kuga, who’s paying close attention to the conversation.

“Crush? What is a crush?” Hyuse insists.

“A crush is…” Mikumo sighs in search of words. “Someone you like, but in a different way. You find them attractive and, and… Usami, can you help me?”

“Someone you’d like to date, for example!” She brightly accepts Mikumo’s request as she reckons his struggle to talk about the subject.

“Date?” It’s Kuga who speaks up this time. He’s carefully looking at Shiori and Mikumo, as if he could absorb any information just from watching their expressions.

“Imagine it like this: it's someone you feel attracted to, romantically speaking.” Shiori continues, although her explanation doesn't seem to be going anywhere since Kuga and Hyuse still stare helplessly at the others. 

“Is there someone you find attractive, Hyuse-kun? That you think looks good, for example.” Chika softly puts, in an attempt to clarify their doubts through personal experiences.

“Someone that looks good…” Hyuse stares at the window behind Chika, the others could almost see the synapses happening in the shadow of his blue-colored eyes. “Ninomiya looks good. The suit fits him well.” 

Shiori's eyes spread wide, surprised by the other's answer. “Ninomiya? But he's… a man.”

“You can't like a man? But Chika likes Yuzuru.” The bright pink of embarrassment returns to Chika's face when Hyuse reminds her of her own feelings. He proceeds to talk, without noticing her self awareness. “And Yuzuru is a guy, isn't he? Unless..!” His eyebrows lift up as his eyes sparkle with the insight.

“You're right.” Mikumo interrupts before Hyuse can continue his train of thought. “It's not that you can't like a guy. It's just that people can be very judgemental here on Earth. Some find it weird or even  _ wrong _ when a couple is formed by two guys or two girls.” The others can feel the bitterness in Mikumo's voice when he says that, as if he's had bad experiences with bigoted people before. 

“Oh. Damn, people of Meeden sure are weird, aren't they, Yuuma?” Hyuse's tone is more serious than teasing.

“Oh, yeah.” Kuga blatantly agrees. “They have a bunch of nonsense rules. And they don't even follow half of them properly.”

“Guess you're right.” Mikumo gently agrees with a quiet smile, but his eyes fail to hide a shadow of sadness. 

“So… Hyuse likes Ninomiya-san, then?” Chika turns their attention back to the original subject. It seems to be a good distraction to whatever it is that causes a turbulence in Mikumo's gaze. 

“I don't think that's quite it.” Shiori replies, staring at Hyuse as if she's analysing every feature of him. “Hyuse would be the type that shows very obviously that he has a crush.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Hyuse is intrigued by Shiori's statement. 

“Let's look at Chika's situation, for example. Yuzuru-kun always smiles when he's around her. You can see that he's nervous to talk to her and he flushes easily. That's why we know he so clearly likes her. And so does Chika because her face is turning red just hearing me say these things!” Shiori opens a warm and wide smile to Chika.

“Hey! Don't put me on the spot, it's embarrassing.” The short girl protests although she doesn't fight back the smile that emerges on her lips. 

“So you're saying that Hyuse would look like Chika if he had a crush on someone.” Kuga says, contemplatively. 

“Precisely.” Shiori nods. Hyuse frowns, but it’s not like he can deny it either. He doesn't even quite understand what liking someone is so he can’t tell how he would respond to that. “And it’s just a hunch, but I think Osamu-kun is the complete opposite!” 

“I’m sorry, what now?” Mikumo stares at her, trying to understand why  _ he _ became the focus of the group’s attention.

“Yeah, yeah, hear me out.” She takes a deep breath and straightens herself on the couch. “I believe that Osamu-kun would never give out that he has a crush, let alone who the person is. For all we know he could have a crush right now in this room and we would be none the wiser!” She smiles brightly. Mikumo doesn’t show any obvious reactions, which in a way proves Shiori’s theory. “See?” She continues. “I can’t read him at all!” She laughs and the others follow her lead. 

Mikumo gives a shy laugh as well, successfully hiding the fact that moments ago he was fighting against the blood rising to his cheeks and the electricity of self-consciousness flowing through his body. Shiori was so precise in her predictions that made Mikumo’s hair curl. ‘Maybe she has a side effect and never mentioned it?’ He thinks to himself.

“Anyway, did you guys understand better what it is to like someone?” Mikumo dismisses his concerns and returns the focus to the two neighbours. 

“Sort of. Don’t quite get the ‘date’ part yet.” Kuga says, offering his usual duck face. 

“Don’t you have something like this in your nations?” Chika once again puts an effort to have them relate to their own environment. “People in relationships, couples, families, this sort of thing.” This time her suggestion works better than the latter. She watches Kuga and Hyuse’s eyes sparkle in realization. 

“Now that you mentioned it, I do recall seeing people that really seem to care for each other back in Aftokrator. They looked very close too. Though I’m not saying anymore than that about my country.” Hyuse rapidly remembers his promise not to give any information about Aftokrator. He decides, however, that the next information shouldn’t be harmful to give. “I’ll just briefly add that I think there were ‘couples’ of all sorts. And as far as I can say no one was weirded out by it.”

“I’ve met some couples and families too. But all the nations I’ve visited were at war, so it’s difficult to think about the relationships that people had with each other.” Kuga points out.

“Of course, you’re right.” Shiori raises her hand to her forehead, embarrassed for her own lack of sensitivity towards the neighbours' background. “But I’m glad you remember seeing couples and families because, as Hyuse said, they care for each other, they love each other. When you have a crush on someone, you care for that person like you do for your friends or family, but slightly different.”

“It’s almost painful, you know. Liking someone.” Mikumo stuns everyone as he unconsciously interrupts Shiori. “You feel your whole body aching as if it’s about to consume you from inside out. You want to be with the person you like so bad, you care so much about them that it physically hurts you.” He doesn't appear to be in control of his own thoughts as he’s spilling out words hardly giving space to breathe between them. “Your heart races when you see them, your mind goes all fuzzy, you lose track of time. Sometimes you struggle to say a word because suddenly you forgot how to talk altogether. You’re always feeling the electricity of anticipation running through your veins when in their presence.” He finishes with a deep breath, as to regain all the energy lost in his monologue. 

“Damn, Osamu-kun. That was deep. And a little too intense to be talking about feelings other than your own.” Shiori piercefully points out. 

Mikumo clears his throat realizing just now that he ripped his heart appart in front of his squad. “Or so I was told.” He attempts to disguise his feelings with a self-evident lie. Kuga sees right through it with his side effect, but he doesn't say a thing out of sympathy and care for the captain.

The others don't try to push it further seeing that he's clearly uncomfortable to talk about it. “And what about dates?” Kuga asks, giving them something else to focus on. Mikumo is glad he did so.

“Well.” Shiori takes the lead. “A date is when you go out with someone. Usually you date someone you're attracted to.” She has a glowing grin on her lips. “Sometimes it's fun to talk about people who you'd like to date, I do it very often with my friends!”

“Oh, I see.” Kuga reflects for a moment, his eyes contemplating the ceiling. He turns his head back to Shiori in a sudden movement. “We should do that now. It'll be fun.” He says with an amused grin on his face. 

“Alright! I like your enthusiasm Yuuma-kun!” Shiori is beaming, clearly enjoying the bond the squad is developing. “I'll start, then, so you'll be more comfortable. Let's see…” She pauses for a moment, her index finger tapping her chin. “If I were to date someone it'd be Tsuji-kun! He's good looking and very shy and polite. Plus, it's very fun to be around him!” She opens a bright smile.

“You just wanna tease the poor guy.” Mikumo says in disbelief. “You know he freaks out when a girl talks to him.” He adjusts his glasses while he gives Shiori a provocative smirk. “I know but I can't help it! It's so fun to tease him!” She protests with her fists closed against her lap and her face offering a scenic pout. “Anyway, let's move on with the game! Chika, it's your turn now. And Yuzuru-kun doesn't count!” 

“Well, if it's not Yuzuru-kun, then… Maybe Reiji-senpai?” Chika talks gently, her lips showing a quiet smile. 

“Cute! I wanna squeeze Chika so hard right now!” Shiori is visibly trying to hold back from affectionately attacking her. “But Reiji is too old for you, it can't happen. Besides, you have Yuzuru-kun, it wouldn't be fair to him! How could you do that, Chika-chan?” She's being purposefully dramatic as she says that. 

“You're the one who said it couldn't be Yu–” Chika starts, but gets interrupted middle-sentence by Shiori's overdramatic scene. “I take back my words! You and Yuzuru-kun are just too darn cute!” 

Chika chuckles at Shiori's play. “Okay, okay. What about Osamu-kun? Who'd you date?” She grins warmly at him. 

Mikumo inhales deeply and looks fixedly to the floor. He takes a pause to think about his answer. ‘Okay, Osamu, calm down. It's a fun game, you don't need to say the truth. Though Kuga would notice if you lied. Then again, you don't _ actually _ need to tell them about the person you like. There’s absolutely no need in telling them that you have a crush, no, that you’re desperately in love with–’

“Are you alright, Osamu-kun?” Chika glances at him, her eyes exhibiting her concern. “You seem a bit pale.”

“Yeah, yeah, don't worry.” He snaps back to reality, realising he was taking too much to give them an answer. “I'm just overthinking this. Sorry.” 

“That's okay, take your time. There are a lot of Border agents anyway.” Shiori smiles at him. That seems to calm him down. ‘That's right.’ Mikumo thinks to himself. ‘There are many agents, you can choose anyone. You can deal with your feelings later. So, someone that should be fine to say is…’ 

“Taketomi-san, maybe…” He finally answers. “She's very cheerful and seems to be a good company.”

“Taketomi, huh?” Kuga looks carefully at Mikumo. The brunette can feel sweat forming in his temples. Kuga loosens his seriousness as he says “Wasn't expecting that.”

“Me neither!” Shiori picks up his lead. “I thought you would say Kitora. To be honest I expected her to be your crush.” Mikumo gently dismisses it with his hand. “I really admire Kitora, but that's all. Besides, she likes Karasuma-senpai.”

“Oh, yes, you're right.” Shiori replies, reflectively. “So, who's next? Do you wanna go, Kuga?” She tilts her head towards the short white-haired, smiling brightly.

“'Kay.” Kuga opens a wide grin. “I'd totally date Osamu.” His honesty cuts through like a knife. Shiori, Chika and Mikumo stare at him, shocked. 

Hyuse's eyes are shining in realization instead. “Oh, I see where you're coming from. Then I would date Tachikawa. And Yuba. Nasu, Ninomiya and Konami as well.”

“Hold on there greedy boy. That's too much information, my brain is melting.” Shiori says, her hands gesturing in the air to stop Hyuse from saying anything else. “I'll just have to ask you: why?”

Hyuse answers as if it is only natural. “Well, they're strong and skillful, and I could test my abilities with th–”

“Wait a minute.” It's Mikumo who interrupts him this time. “Are you choosing someone to date or to fight?”

“I've noticed I failed to see the difference.” Hyuse points out with such a serious look that makes Shiori burst into laughter. 

Chika and Mikumo start laughing as well, and Chika decides to lighten the confusion and semi-embarrassment on Hyuse's face. “You see, usually when you date someone you do cute things, like holding hands or giving each other chocolates for Valentine's Day. You go on dates, watch movies together, share desserts…”

“Yeah, yeah” Shiori manages to speak while she dries some tears that formed in the corner of her eyes. “You do all kinds of lovey-dovey stuff like telling each other what you like about them and hugging and kissing…” Her eyebrows lift up as she says the last one.

“Then I would _ definitely _ date Osamu.” Kuga reaffirms with a big wide smile that isn't malicious at all, just very honest. But that seems to do it for Shiori, who appeared to have calmed down, to start laughing again and even harder than before. They all join her, everyone having a good time on this lovely evening at Tamakoma Branch. Even Mikumo laughs gently, trying his best not to flush red all over his face. 

After some time, the amused sound of laughter fades away and everyone starts to retire to their own matters. Hyuse says he wanna test some things out with his trigger so he leaves the room. Mikumo goes up to his bedroom and Kuga follows him. Shiori and Chika decide to make a cup of tea. “This was fun.” Chika smiles as they put the water to boil. “Especially Yuuma-kun surprising us all in the end.” 

“It was so fun, I'm so happy!” Shiori agrees. “Though I think Osamu-kun was the one that surprised me the most.” She adds with a grin. Chika blinks at her, confused. “Why'd you say that?” 

Shiori puts two cups on the counter and opens the cabinet to find the tea. “Yuuma-kun kept saying he would date Osamu, and unlike when I talked about Kitora, he didn't deny. Not even once. I think we may have discovered Osamu-kun's crush.” She completes with a wide smile and the tea on her hands.

#

Upstairs, Mikumo is about to enter his room when he hears Kuga's voice behind him. “Osamu, wait up.” Mikumo stops his motion to look at the short one. Kuga proceeds to talk. “I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable back there. You know, with all I said and everything.” He looks genuinely concerned. 

“It's fine, I didn't feel uncomfortable at all.” Mikumo dismisses the other's worries. 

“Do you know you're such a bad liar? I don't even need my side effect to notice.” Kuga says, a small grin forming on the corner of his lips. Mikumo gives a small laugh. “Sorry.” 

There's a moment of silence. Then, Mikumo speaks. “Were you serious?” His gaze meets Kuga's. “When you said you would date me. You were joking, right?” He continues. 

Kuga shakes his head. “No, not at all. I was very serious. Actually, I think I like you.”

“What?” Mikumo's voice trembles. He feels his heart drop to his stomach.

“Yeah, if liking someone is all the things you guys said, then I'm pretty sure that's how I feel about you.” 

“R-really?” Mikumo doesn't make any effort to stop the blood flowing to his cheeks, making them darker. 

“Well, except for one thing.” Kuga gently adds. 

“What thing?” He feels sweat coming down his neck. It's too much to process, but he can't fight the warm feeling growing inside of him.

“You said it hurt. Do you really feel that way? Does it really hurt? Because when I'm around you all I feel is… Happiness. I feel happy.” His words are so pure and honest it makes Mikumo's heart skip a beat.

“Kuga that's so… Thank you. Thank you for saying this to me. I… I like you too. A lot, to be honest.” He says it without thinking. Then he looks down, embarrassed and flushing all over. “And I think the reason it hurt was because I'd never thought you would feel the same way I do. I was… lonely. And I wanted to be with you but I couldn't expect you to want the same.” He has the courage to meet Kuga's gaze. He shivers while Kuga gives him the most bright and caring smile in the world, the smile he fell in love with a long time ago.

“You don't have to be lonely anymore, Osamu. It doesn't have to hurt any longer. I'm here with you. I want to be with you.” Kuga says as if it's the most simple thing in the whole world. And just as simple is Mikumo's smile. He can't contain the happiness inside of him. In a shy movement, he reaches for Kuga's hand. The other gently responds, tangling their fingers together. It feels right. Though Mikumo's heart is beating crazy fast, they're both smiling peacefully to each other.

“Osamu. There's a problem.” Kuga says suddenly with a serious look. 

“What is it?” Mikumo gets really nervous. 

“My heart. It's beating very fast. I think I might die. Am I going to die?” He looks earnestly concerned. 

Mikumo lightens up and chuckles in relief. He takes Kuga's hand and puts it against his chest. “It's fine. Look, mines beating crazy as well. It's something that happens when you like someone.”

“Oh, I get it now. We're both about to die.” Kuga makes his classic duck face and he and Mikumo laugh together. Then they just stare at each other, absorbing every detail of the other's gaze, beaming so brightly anyone passing by would have to wear sunglasses. Kuga's hand is still resting in Mikumo's chest, feeling every movement of his breath. It's one of those eternal moments that they'll remember forever. Kuga knows what it feels to like someone now. It's electric and endearing. They're happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
